Eu vou
by Tecla SAP
Summary: James entra no quarto de hospital onde sua esposa e seu filho recém-nascido estão, para uma conversa de pai para filho. A conversa se volta para a insegurança de James e para os laços dele com Harry. /Tradução. Original por GreenEvans.


**Eu vou**

_fanfic por GreenEvans_

_tradução por Marie_

James andou hesitantemente para o hospital naquela noite. Ele estivera ali mais cedo, mas não quando todo mundo estava dormindo, não quando os medi-bruxos tinham ido embora e a maioria dos enfermeiros.

Ele achou a ala da maternidade extremamente quieta; ele esperava ouvir incessantes choros de bebês. Talvez todos os bebezinhos estivessem cansados de toda a jornada como todas as mamães, ele pensou, se castigando por parecer como uma criança de sete anos de idade.

Andando para a cama onde sua esposa dormia sonoramente, James a deu um pequeno beijo na testa antes de ir para o berço ao lado. Olhando para Lily para ter certeza que ela ainda estava dormindo, James levantou hesitante seu filho (que mal tinha um dia de idade) da cama e se moveu cautelosamente para a cadeira de balanço ao lado.

Segurando-o do jeito que a enfermeira tinha mostrado para ele mais cedo, James olhou para seu menino acordado e quieto em seus braços. "Oi," ele disse calmamente, sorrindo um pouco. Ver o pequeno sorriso sem dentes do seu filho deu a ele a coragem de continuar falando. "Você tem um pouco de cabelo aí, não tem? Parece com o meu. Desculpa por isso, por sinal. Bom, o medi-bruxo que te entregou disse que é importante para vocês bebês sentirem o contato da pele e batidas do coração, então eu decidi que eu vou te segurar um pouco enquanto todo mundo foi embora e nós podemos ter uma conversa de homem para homem. O que você acha, Harry?" Seu filho esticou ambas as pernas em um pequeno chute. "Parece que você concorda comigo. Não se preocupe, eu farei toda a falação," ele acrescentou com um sorriso.

James coçou o nariz, dando uma olhada melhor em seu filho. "Você parece muito com minhas fotos de bebê, estranho, sério. Você deveria parecer um pouco com a Lily. Ela é sua mãe, mas você já sabe disso; vocês dois se conheceram quando você estava preso na minha segunda parte favorita da anatomia dela. E você veio pela minha primeira favorita." Ele riu, um estrondo estranho no peito, vibrações viajando pelo pequeno Harry, que gargalhou feliz. James sorriu. "Você realmente é fofo, sabia? Você puxou isso do meu lado da família," ele abaixou o tom de voz e a cabeça, "mas não conte para a sua mãe. Ela acha que é a fofa."

"Eu nunca tive muita experiência com... crianças. Decidiram que eu era muito grosso para qualquer coisa com menos de seis anos... até mesmo quando eu tinha seis. Então eu não tenho muita certeza... o que fazer, como agir, ou qualquer coisa. Apesar disso, eu tenho Lily, , e ela sabe bastante, quer dizer, muito, quer dizer, ela sabe quase tudo. Ela vai me ajudar a superar essa coisa com crianças. Quando você crescer... eu não sei."

James parou por um momento, contemplando o que estava nas sua cabeça, como continuar. "Meu pai nunca foi muito atencioso, ou envolvido, ou qualquer coisa. Ele trabalhava muito. Eu sei que ele amava a mim e a minha mãe, mas ele não demonstrava isso muito bem; ele só trabalhava muito para nos dar um estilo de vida luxuoso. Minha mãe esteve sempre lá quando eu precisava dela e era o que uma mãe deveria ser. Ela faleceu quando eu era mais novo."

"Eu sei que Lily vai ser a mãe perfeita, e esposa. Ela já é uma esposa perfeita, mas ela será sua mãe perfeita." James parou, olhando para seu filho com olhos curiosos. "Eu não sei que tipo de pai eu serei para você. Sua mãe parece ter fé que eu serei um decente pelo menos, ou ela não teria concordado em casar comigo e definitivamente não me deixaria engravidá-la, quer dizer, ela não teria ficado grávida de você. Eu estou feliz que ela tenha," ele continuou em um tom que mostraria aos outros que ele estava falando com um bebê ou um filhote. "Sim, eu estou muito feliz que nós fizemos você. Nós nos divertimos muito fazendo você, também. Você vai aprender sobre isso quando for mais velho."

Voltando para o seu tom de voz normal, ele disse calmamente, "Mas eu realmente não sei que tipo de pai eu serei para você, eu nunca tive um bom exemplo. Mas eu te prometo, Harry, que eu vou fazer o melhor que eu puder. Eu vou fazer qualquer coisa que for possível para te deixar feliz, salvo, saudável... amado. Eu já te amo, muito. Quase tanto quanto a sua mãe, mas em um jeito bem diferente, então eu já tenho isso garantido. Eu só preciso trabalhar no resto. Eu vou, mesmo assim, eu vou. Eu prometo que vou..."

"Eu sei que você vai," disse outra, uma voz feminina. James olhou para ver Lily na cama olhando para ele, lágrimas brilhando em seus olhos.

"Você ouviu tudo?" ele perguntou, voltando os olhos para seu filho.

Ela assentiu, respondendo, "De cabeça e cabelo adiante." Ela sorriu. "Você vai corromper nosso filho antes que ele tenha idade o suficiente para entender o que você está fazendo. E eu sou a fofa."

James sorriu. "Então ele definitivamente será um Potter. Você é a bonita."

Lily rolou os olhos. "Acho que ele vai ser filho do pai dele."

"Você só está com ciúmes porque ele gosta mais de mim, e parece comigo." O pequeno Harry começou a se mexer em seus braços, choramingando.

"Ah, sim, Harry gosta mais de você," Lily disse sarcasticamente. "Traga-o aqui, ele quer a mãe dele."

"Só porque você alimenta ele," James comentou, passando seu filho para sua esposa. Ele observou enquanto ela alimentava Harry, maravilhado e completamente fascinado pelo processo. "Eu me pergunto se é gostoso," ele pensou alto após alguns momentos, um pequeno sorriso crescendo em seu rosto. "Harry parece gostar."

"Você não vai descobrir," ela falou séria, "não por seis semanas pelo menos."

"Então Harry fica com toda a diversão?" James perguntou.

"Eu preciso te lembrar que Harry precisa sobreviver? E eu aposto que ele tem seu apetite".

"A árvore genealógica dos Potter sempre teve comedores saudáveis," ele respondeu brincando enquanto Harry terminava sua refeição. James se inclinou sobre a cama, apertando a bochecha de seu filho. "Satisfeito, homenzinho?" Harry olhou para ele, seus olhos se fechando lentamente, cansado e James não pode deixar de sorrir. "Parece que alguém está pronto para dormir," ele comentou, batendo de leve no nariz de Harry.

Com uma surpreendente rapidez para uma criança, que faria qualquer apanhador de Quidditch orgulhoso, Harry pegou o dedo do pai, fechando o pequeno punho a redor dele. James parou de se mexer, simplesmente olhando sem foco para o dedo sendo segurado pelo seu filho.

"James," Lily chamou calmamente enquanto ele continuava encantado, "você está bem?" Ela tocou no seu braço com sua mão, tirando-o de seu transe.

"Que?" Ele perguntou, piscando para ela. Harry tinha dormido nos braços de sua mãe, sua mão caindo do dedo de James. James levou seu filho de volta para o berço ao lado da cama de Lily.

"O que aconteceu ali?" sua esposa perguntou, chegando para o lado para que ele pudesse se sentar ao lado dela na cama. "Em um minuto você estava bem, falando sobre Harry dormir, no próximo, você estava em um transe."

"Bom, isso vai parecer um pouco estúpido," ele começou embaraçado, coçando a parte de trás do pescoço com sua mão. "Quando Harry nasceu, eu sabia que eu era o pai dele, eu tinha reconhecido-o e tudo, mas eu não senti que eu era o pai. Não até Harry pegar meu dedo agora. Foi como... um gesto de afeição ou coisa assim. Como se fosse o jeito dele de dizer que me amava..." a voz dele morreu. Limpando seus olhos rapidamente, ele evitou olhar para Lily. "Sim, estúpido, eu sei."

"Não, James, não é estúpido, não mesmo," ela disse para ele, sua mão em seu braço. "Mais como a pura verdade."

"Você acha?" Ele perguntou esperançoso.

Lily assentiu. "Sim, eu realmente acho."

James olhou para ela, para os lindos olhos verdes, e eles confirmaram que ela realmente acreditava nele. Ele passou os braços ao redor de sua cintura, abraçando-a. "Eu te amo", ele sussurrou em seu ouvido, "muito."

"Eu te amo também," ela disse, "mais do que eu imaginava ser possível. E você será um ótimo pai."

"Eu vou," ele disse cheio de confiança, olhando para o seu filho dormindo cheio de paz em seu berço. Abraçando Lily mais ainda, ele relaxou para dormir, beijando o topo de sua cabeça. "Eu vou."

* * *

><p><strong>NT: **Gente, espero que gostem da tradução e que deixem reviews. Todas as reviews serão traduzidas e mandadas para a autora. Ela, inclusive, deixou uma nota na fic original dizendo que ela adora reviews, então já sabem. Boa leitura :)


End file.
